O Sadismo de Kagome
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Atenção, atenção! Venham ver o confronto do século! O que acontece quando Inuyasha irrita Kagome depois de um dia extremamente difícil?


**O sadismo de Kagome**

Era mais um lindo dia na era Atual. Os pássaros cantavam alegres, o Sol brilhava como nunca, as crianças brincavam felizes no quintal. No templo Higurashi, tudo parecia estranhamente calmo...

-SOUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Desculpe... Eu disse **calmo**?

-O que foi, mana? O que foi? - O menininho entrou correndo no quarto da irmã adolescente, preparado para o apocalipse.

-O que... significa... ISSO? - Ela sibilou lentamente, apontando para o armário bagunçado. Roupas caíam dos cabides, todas as gavetas estavam abertas, revistas amontoavam o interior do guarda-roupa. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali... Um furacão chamado Souta.

-Er... Desculpa? - Ele sussurrou, hesitante. A irmã estava em um DAQUELES dias.

-Argh... SOME DA MINHA FRENTE! Antes que eu resolva me vingar! - O menininho aproveitou o momento para sair dali mais rápido que um foguete.

Kagome pegou algumas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e se dirigiu ao banheiro, resmungando e batendo o pé.

Entrando no banheiro, ela optou pelo chuveiro, que era mais rápido. Já estava atrasada para a aula.

00oo00oo00

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Outro grito feminino balançou as estruturas do templo Higurashi. Lá embaixo, Souta e o Sr. Higurashi se entreolharam.

-Ela está naqueles dias? - O avô perguntou, tomando um gole de chá.

-Provavelmente. - Souta respondeu, voltando para o café da manhã.

00oo00oo00

-Kagome? - A mãe chamou da porta do banheiro. - Tem alguma coisa errada?

A porta se abriu bruscamente. Lá estava a menina, encharcada, enrolada em uma toalha e tremendo de frio.

-A água está GELADA. - Ela informou, tentando segurar a raiva.

-Oh! Esqueci de te avisar, querida. Perdoe-me. O pessoal da companhia de luz cortou a energia elétrica por hoje, para fazer alguns consertos no bairro. Espero que não esteja chateada. - A mãe anunciou com um sorriso nos lábios. Kagome teve que se segurar para não pular em cima dela.

-Não, mama. Imagina. - Ela respondeu, fechando a porta para se trocar.

-Mas o que está havendo com essa menina? - A sra. Higurashi deu de ombros e foi embora.

00oo00oo00

-Higurashi! - O professor chamou, acordando Kagome de seu sono.

-Sim, sensei? - Kagome respondeu, hesitante.

-Por favor, não durma no horário de aula. Senão terei que mandá-la para a diretoria. - Ele avisou, tirando um papel de cima da mesa. - Sua prova.

Kagome levantou-se vacilante e caminhou a passos trêmulos até a mesa.

-DOIS? - Ela gritou, quase caindo para trás. Todos olharam para ela, que riu sem graça e voltou para a carteira.

-Ora, Kagome. Você anda muito doente. É normal não conseguir estudar. - A amiga Eri tentou consolá-la.

-Claro... Normal. Muito normal. - Ela respondeu vagamente, com vontade de estraçalhar meio mundo. Que tipo de dia era aquele, afinal?

00oo00oo00

O caminho de volta para casa só aumentou a raiva de Kagome.

-Desculpa! - Disse o pintor do alto da escada, observando Kagome tirar o balde de tinta da cabeça.

-Oh, perdão querida, não te vi! - A dona de casa com um recipiente vazio na mão acenou para a colegial, que apenas passou a mão no rosto, tentando tirar a água.

-Olhe por onde anda! - Um mal encarado resmungou depois de trombar com Kagome e jogá-la no chão.

_Definitivamente... Este é um péssimo dia._

Chegando em casa, precisou de outro banho gelado para tirar toda a sujeira. Em seguida, se dirigiu à Era Feudal.

00oo00oo00

-Kagomeeeee!!! - Ouviu o grito estridente de Shippou e fechou os olhos. Aquele seria um longo dia.

-Olá, Shippou. - Ela cumprimentou, mas notou a expressão nervosa do pequeno raposo.

-Kagome... É o Inuyasha... - Ele começou, ofegando.

-O que houve com ele? - Ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Sesshoumaru... Tetsusaiga... Derrubou... - Ele tentou explicar entre os ofegos.

-Sesshoumaru esteve aqui? É isso? Ele lutou com Inuyasha? - Shippou assentiu freneticamente. - E ele virou youkai?

-Sim... Foi isso que aconteceu... - Ele terminou, respirando fundo.

-Onde eles estão? Leve-me até lá. - Ela pediu e ele obedeceu prontamente.

Chegando no campo de batalha, ela não viu Sesshoumaru em parte alguma. Apenas Inuyasha estava agachado no meio do campo e Sango e Miroku estavam um pouco mais afastados, observando-o com cuidado.

-Cadê o Sesshoumaru? - Ela perguntou, se aproximando dos dois companheiros.

-Fugiu. Inuyasha não se mexeu desde então. - Sango respondeu.

Kagome decidiu se aproximar do agora youkai completo. Dando passos receosos, ela parou a uma certa distância de Inuyasha, que enfiava as garras na terra molhada.

-Inu... Inuyasha? - Ela chamou, vacilante. Ele olhou-a de relance e ela pôde ver os olhos vermelhos que caracterizavam sua forma youkai.

-Não... se... aproxime... - Ele sussurrou com dificuldade. Parecia travar uma luta interior.

-Eu só quero te ajudar...

- Já disse para não se aproximar, bruxa! - Ele gritou, levantando-se de súbito e jogando uma bola de lama nela sem querer quando tirou as mãos da terra e apontou o dedo para ela.

Todos observaram com medo Kagome fitar a mancha na roupa com emoções indecifráveis nos olhos.

Logo a raiva se tornou evidente em seu olhar e ela começou a tentar bater em Inuyasha.

-Idiota! Já não basta meu dia terrível, ainda tenho que agüentar suas transformações? - Ela gritava, mas parou de socar o peito dele quando a mão começou a doer. - Maldição... Seu peito é muito duro!

Ela ficou em silêncio e começou a fitar o chão, como se pensasse muito. Aquilo intrigou os companheiros e principalmente Inuyasha, que não entendia como a mulher não o temia. Então, depois de alguns momentos, ela levantou os olhos para ele e deu um sorriso sinistro que fez tremer até o último osso youkai de Inuyasha e fez todos os outros darem um passo para trás.

-Senta. - Inuyasha youkai caiu com um barulho surdo no chão, mas aquilo não fora suficiente para transformá-lo em hanyou.

Ele levantou-se depois de alguns momentos preso pelo feitiço e começou a gargalhar morbidamente, fitando Kagome com triunfo e sede de sangue. Dando um passo para frente, ele não esperava o que vinha depois.

-Senta. - Ela proferiu a palavra mais uma vez, punindo Inuyasha com um brilho claramente sádico nos olhos.

::Catapoft:: Não funcionou.

-Senta. - O sorriso só aumentava, como se todas as frustrações do dia fossem descontadas com o barulho grave do corpo do homem batendo contra o chão.

::Catapoft:: Ainda não se transformara de volta.

-Senta.

::Catapoft.::

-Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. - Ela começou a gritar repetidas vezes, dando um sorriso sádico que assustou a todos os companheiros.

-Kagome está nervosa... - Shippou comentou, recebendo dos outros apenas movimentos positivos com a cabeça como resposta. Ouviram outro "Senta" e um riso divertido da menina.

Depois que Inuyasha já estava desmaiado, Kagome se pronunciou.

-Levem-no para a barraca da Kaede. Senta. - Ouviram o corpo desmaiado fazer um 'Creck' e correram para levá-lo antes que a colegial do futuro matasse o hanyou por causa de uma bola de lama.

00oo00oo00

Com uma expressão séria, Kagome cuidava do desacordado Inuyasha. Os companheiros observavam de longe com certo receio.

-Sabe o que eu descobri? - Miroku sussurrou.

-O quê? - Sango perguntou, olhando-o de lado.

-Uma arma para conter o sangue youkai do Inuyasha. - Ele continuou.

-E qual é? - Shippou, curioso, questionou.

-TPM...

Notando o olhar raivoso que Kagome lançava para ele, Miroku engoliu em seco e calou-se. Não queria de forma alguma acabar como o hanyou desmaiado. Afinal, não existe homem potente o suficiente para combater uma mulher de TPM.

00oo00oo00oo00

**Esse é um especial para o desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos,**

**Bella**


End file.
